


The Body

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: A new series I’m staring, let’s see where my mind will take it.
Kudos: 2





	The Body

She is sprawled out, arms open to the sky, fingers barely curled in the setting rigor mortis. Her nails peels away fingers stained in dark dirty blood. Clothes stripped off her body like her skin, cut open to reveal her ribs. Broken open like a pair of angry jaws holding the contents of her chest inside the gaping maw in a tender embrace.

Blood has pooled inside the empty cavity, creating a deep undisturbed sea of red. Her face is no longer there, mandibles broken and split in half, her tongue lay against her neck in the gap where her skin used to be. Her eyes are no longer able to see as I smooth her hair against the grass, spreading it around in a golden halo. It was the only part of her perfect body untouched by the blood. 

She’s perfect now, unable to feel the pains of this world, unable to breathe it’s polluted air, to taste its rotten flesh, to drink down the vomit society forces down our throats. She is cleansed, she is pure. She smells of gasoline.

She is at peace, while I am here. Forever restless knowing I will not be able to follow her, though there is no chance of losing her now. I will see her again, I always do, I will find her again, we are meant to be. We are the same. For now though, I want to sit and admire her for as long as I can before she becomes pure, ethereal light as the moon beams down on the both of us.


End file.
